RYFAM Minkii Mix
by nsew5000
Summary: Bella And Smackle Create Minkii Mix


It was a Sunday afternoon after Farkle and Smackle and Maya and Riley had Brunch at Topanga's. They were now in the AIT+ Studio in the MI Arts and News Building. Their purpose this afternoon was to conduct the first Human Trial for a new product that had been developed by Bella and Smackle. The product was a liquid mixer additive to alcoholic drinks.

Bella had mentioned aspects of Puerto Rican culture while she and Smackle became closer friends when Smackle stayed in her Condo across from Maya and Riley's Condo. One of those aspects was Puerto Rican Voodoo. During that discussion with Smackle, Bella mentioned that there were a number of Puerto Rican Voodoo potions that included several that were used to lower people's inhibitions and increased their sexual desires. Bella related several episodes she experienced that caused her to try several sexual positions with several sexual partners, both female and male.

Smackle's scientific curiosity immediately wanted more information. Bella shared that these voodoo potions were made from plants and other ingredients found only in Puerto Rico. Smackle told Bella that MI could have everything needed for those potions imported from Puerto Rico, and they arranged a trip to Puerto Rico. The two of them left Friday night for Puerto Rico on a MI Gulfstream 650 jet.

When they arrived in Puerto Rico, Bella introduced Smackle to all of her family members, and they stayed with her family overnight. The next day Bella and Smackle collected all the ingredients needed and a dozen bottles of the actual potions. On their flight back to New York City, Smackle insisted that they sample some potions. Within twenty minutes of sampling one of the potions, Bella and Smackle were naked and positioned, so they could lick and finger each other's pussies. This episode lasted three hours and four awesome orgasms each. And when they arrived home on Saturday night, the effects of the potion continued to cause another two awesome orgasms before they slept.

On Sunday, Smackle had arranged the Brunch and shared everything about the potions and her and Bella's trip to Puerto Rico, with Farkle, Maya, and Riley. Bella stayed home to unpack, do laundry, and prepare for what she knew was going to be another night of sexual adventure with Maya, Riley, and Smackle. Smackle explained that the two couples were going to do a scientific Trial after Brunch, in the AIT+ Studio because everything they needed was there and the whole Trial could be recorded for future study.

At the end of their Brunch, Smackle poured a small amount of the potion into each person's glass, and they toasted to their new adventure. Smackle determined that by the time they arrived at the AIT+ Studio, the potion would have become effective, and they could start the Trial immediately. And she was correct. When everyone stepped into the AIT+ Studio, Maya and Riley started kissing each other as did Farkle and Smackle.

Smackle reminded everyone that the effects of the potion were to lower people's inhibitions and increased their sexual desires. Smackle smiled at Maya and told her to strip Farkle completely naked. Maya looked at Riley who nodded Yes. Maya moved to Farkle and started to unbutton his Hawaiian shirt and took it off of him. She then unzipped his pants and pulled them down and off after removing his shoes. She then pulled down his boxers, kneeling in front of him as she did that. Farkle's penis was at your mouth level and Maya asked Smackle to free him of his Chastity Device. When he was free, Maya started to lick it which caused him to become erect. When all seven inches of his penis were fully erect, Maya started to suck it and finger his balls.

Smackle told Maya to stop what she was doing, and she told Farkle to strip Maya completely. Farkle looked at Riley who nodded Yes. Maya slipped off her sandals and stood up facing Farkle. He reached down and took the hem of her sundress and pulled it up and off of her. Everyone was surprised to find out that Maya was not wearing anything under her sundress and stood naked in front of everyone. Her inhibitions were lowered by the potion, so she knelt in front of Farkle and started to suck him and finger is balls again. Farkle closed his eyes and moaned.

Smackle told the two to continue what they were doing while she and Riley went to put on their costumes for the night. She took Riley's hand and pulled her into the wardrobe area of the AIT+ Studio. They both had lowered inhibitions, and they shared the same sexual fantasy of being cruel mistresses. They stripped off their sundresses, sandals, bras, and panties. Then they put on black Cuban-heeled stockings with a black back seam, and a pair of four-inch stiletto slides. That is all they wore as they returned to the main area. Maya had Farkle moaning loudly, and he started to quiver, and he came into her mouth, and she swallowed most of it as he fell to the ground still moaning and quivering. Maya stood up and kissed both Riley and Smackle, sharing the last drops of Farkle's cum.

The two mistresses let Farkle continue to lie on the ground as Riley opened the Studio Toby, and she and Smackle each took one of Maya's hands and moved them behind her and handcuffed her. Maya realized her most-wanted sexual fantasy was starting. Maya gasped as Smackle put a pair of Clover Clamps on her nipples and Riley put on a pair of Clover Clamps on her pussy lips. The two mistresses put Maya on the bed face-up, and they spread her legs wide and attached a spreader bar to her ankles. Now Maya was moaning loudly, as Riley attached an O-Ring gag around her neck. The O-Ring would allow Maya's tongue to be used and Farkle's penis put into her mouth.

Smackle moved onto the bed and started to lick and tongue Maya's pussy and Riley moved to the head of the bed and lowered her pussy onto Maya's face. Maya immediately started to lick her wife's pussy. It took only five minutes of the combined assault on Maya to have her experience her first of the evening awesome orgasm. Smackle licked her clean as Riley moved over to Farkle lying on the ground stroking himself.

She helped him to get on his knees, and she put her hand on the back of his and guided his mouth onto her pussy. She then looked down at him: "Lick!" And he did. And he used his tongue too. She stopped him as she moved away and got an object from the Studio Toby and told him to lean down, so his face was on the ground, and she pushed a large butt plug into his asshole. He gasped at the feeling, but Riley moved back into position and told him to continue licking and tongue her pussy. She heard Maya moaning and then the sound she knew so well of Maya experiencing an awesome orgasm. And Farkle's tongue gave her an awesome orgasm within a few minutes.

When Riley recovered, Smackle asked Riley to assist her to move Maya so that she was lying on her stomach with her cute butt open and inviting. Smackle moved to the Studio Toby and selected a seven-inch strapon dildo and so did Riley. They both adjusted their new devices and moved back to the two others. But this time Riley moved onto the bed and positioned herself behind her wife. She licked Maya's ass and then put her tongue in Maya's asshole. She then put the dildo into Maya's asshole. Maya began moaning again and started to quiver again. Riley added two fingers into Maya's pussy and Maya immediately experienced another awesome orgasm. Riley licked her ass clean with Maya still moaning.

Smackle had adjusted Farkle on the floor so his ass was in the air. She removed the butt plug and replaced it with the strapon all the way into him. He cried out her name and gasped for air. She just continued to stoke the strapon in and out of this asshole. He just moaned and started to cry.

Riley took off all the gear from Maya and helped her to the shower area where they showered together. As they both recovered under the warm water, they started kissing each other and Maya looked up to Riley: "That was so awesome Honey. Thank you. I love you so much." Riley just hugged Maya tighter and continued to kiss her. As they got out of the shower, Smackle was helping Farkle to the shower area. All three helped him into the shower, and he and Smackle showered.

After everyone had recovered and showered and dressed, Riley suggested: "You know, we should consider having MI sell this potion." Smackle chuckled: "Bella and I have already thought of that and, with some refinements in the potion I can make, we decided to call our formula "Minkii Mix." Everyone agreed that was a great product name.

They went home to Farkle and Smackle's Condo where Bella was waiting for them with a full dinner prepared.


End file.
